This study is proposed to test the hypothesis that monotherapy with 141w94/vx-478 doses that result in c min level far in excess of the ic 90 corrctd for plasma protein binding for HIV-1 can achieve the same virological and immunological effects in terms of magnitude and durability as has been observed with combinations of other protease inhibitors plus nucleoside analogs. The c min projected for the 141w94/vx-478 doses chosen for this trial, exceeds the ic 90 (corrected for plasma protein binding) by 15 fold for the 1200 mg q 12 hr dose. The dose of 141w94/vx-478 to be studied in this trial, 1200 mg q 12 hr, had a safe animal toxicity profile for up to 6 months (16).